mlpfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Powrót do harmonii
Powrót do harmonii — dwa pierwsze odcinki drugiego sezonu oraz dwudziesty siódmy i dwudziesty ósmy odcinek ogółem. Księżniczka Celestia wzywa kucyki do swojego zamku, aby przy pomocy Klejnotów Harmonii, pokonały Discorda - jej dawnego wroga. Okazuje się jednak, że te zostały wykradzione i szóstka przyjaciółek musi je odnaleźć nim wszystko w Equestrii zostanie obrócone w totalny chaos. Fabuła (Część 1) Prolog Odcinek zaczyna się wycieczką Cheerilee i jej uczniów po słynnym, canterlockim ogrodzie rzeźb. Jej klasa składa się z Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo, Diamond Tiary, Silver Spoon, Twist, Snips'a i Snails'a. Cheerilee opowiada kucykom o różnych rzeźbach, między innymi o tej symbolizującej zwycięstwo, która robi wrażenie na Znaczkowej Lidze. Potem Cheerilee wskazuje na dziwną rzeźbę i pyta uczniów co wiedzą na jej temat, więc członkinie ligi opisują z jakich części zwierząt się składa. Nauczycielka wyjaśnia, że istotą przedstawioną na rzeźbie jest "draconequus", stworzenie o głowie kucyka i ciele składającym się wielu różnych części oraz pyta się co symbolizuje. Apple Bloom twierdzi, że zamieszanie, Sweetie, że zło, a Scootaloo obstawia chaos. Później kłócą się między sobą, ale przerywa im Cheerilee i mówi, że oznacza ona niezgodę i brak harmonii, którą liga przed chwilą zademonstrowała. Za karę, każe im napisać na ten temat wypracowanie. Kiedy tylko klasa odchodzi od rzeźby, zaczyna ona pękać i słychać złowieszczy chichot. Pierwsze znaki Po zakończeniu czołówki widzimy Rainbow Dash latającą nad Ponyville, a później goniącą różową chmurę. Kiedy udaje jej się ją złapać okazuje się, że jest zrobiona z waty cukrowej. Za chwilę całe niebo pokrywa się cukrowymi chmurami, z których leci czekoladowy deszcz. thumb Applejack zajmuje się kukurydzą, kiedy Rainbow przylatuje do niej i narzeka na wariacje pogodowe. Później stwierdza, iż nie zostawi przyjaciół, i leci naprawić dziwne anomalie. Nagle ziarna z kolb kukurydzy zaczynają się prażyć i całe pole zakrywa się popcornem. Jedynie Pinkie Pie zachwycona jest smacznymi anomaliami. Na farmie pojawia się Rarity w fioletowym płaszczu i pasującej parasolce, która przyszła pomóc. Wtedy jabłka na drzewach rosną, a jabłonki uginają się pod ich ciężarem. Applejack krzyczy na Fluttershy, aby ta uspokoiła króliki i wiewiórki zjadające ogromne jabłka, ale wtedy króliczkom wyrastają długie i chude nogi. Na farmę przybywa również Twilight Sparkle i Spike, która oznajmia przyjaciółkom, że zna zaklęcie, które wszystko przywróci do normy. Używa go, jednak nie zadziałało. Wymyśla więc plan B: każe Rainbow zebrać wszystkie chmury w jeden, duży kłębek, Applejack ma złapać je lassem i ściągnąć na ziemię, a Fluttershy ma namówić zwierzaki by je zjadły. Niedługo potem, Spike otrzymuje list od Księżniczki Celestii, która pilnie wzywa kucyki do swojego zamku. Powrót Discorda Kucyki przybywają do zamku, gdzie już przy wejściu, czeka na nich Księżniczka. Wyjaśnia, że dziwna pogoda jest skutkiem czarów jej dawnego wroga, Discorda, który dawno temu rządził Equestrią. Ponieważ za czasów jego panowania, wszystkie rodzaje kucyków wiodły nieszczęśliwy żywot, Celestia i Luna użyły Klejnotów Harmonii by go pokonać i zamienić w kamień. Jednak ponieważ Księżniczki nie są już powiązane z klejnotami, Discord zdołał się uwolnić i znów sieje chaos. Dlatego teraz musi zostać pokonany jeszcze raz - przez główną szóstkę. Sprzeciwia się temu tylko Pinkie, której podoba się, że następstwem chaosu jest czekoladowy deszcz. Księżniczka otwiera magiczną komnatę, w której trzyma Klejnoty, ale ku ich nieszczęściu, okazuje się, że ich tam nie ma. Nagle w sali rozbrzmiewa chichot Discorda, a on sam pojawia się na jednym z witraży. Draconequus opowiada, co wie na temat mocy kucyków, a później w formie zagadki, tłumaczy gdzie schował ukradzione klejnoty. Twilight wnioskuje, że są gdzieś w labiryncie i tam postanawia się udać. Gra thumb Kiedy dochodzą do labiryntu, pewna siebie Rainbow postanawia przelecieć się nad nim i wypatrzeć miejsce ukrycia elementów, jednak kiedy wzbija się w powietrze, jej skrzydła znikają. Chwilę potem to samo dzieje się Fluttershy, a Twilight i Rarity tracą swoje rogi. Wtedy pojawia się Discord i tłumaczy, że aby znaleźć klejnoty, muszą grać w jego grę i to według jego zasad: *Zero magii i latania. *Każdy kucyk musi grać w grę, a jak ktoś przestanie to gra się kończy Przyjaciółki wiedzą, że razem dadzą radę, ale wtedy z ziemi wyrastają nowe ściany labiryntu, które odgradzają je od siebie. Ustalają, że spotkają się w środku. Applejack poznaje przyszłość thumb|left Kiedy Applejack kieruje się do środka labiryntu, pojawiają się przed nią trzy, czerwone jabłka, takie same jak te na jej znaczku. Applejack podąża za nimi i dochodzi do jabłkowego sadu. Jabłka zaczynają spadać z drzew i układają się w trzy, jabłkowe stwory, które oznajmiają jej, że znajduje się w gaju prawdy i że może zapytać ich o wydarzenie z przeszłości, teraźniejszości lub przyszłości. Applejack pyta się więc o powodzenie ich misji, a wtedy strażnicy gaju ukazują jej wizję tego wydarzenia w tafli jeziora: zakończy się przyjaźń między nią i jej przyjaciółkami. Applejack z początku nie może w to uwierzyć, ale Discord czaruje ją i zamienia z uczciwej, na kłamcę. Wtedy odnajduje ją Twilight i pyta z kim rozmawiała, ale Applejack kłamie i mówi, że nie rozmawiała z nikim. Twilight zastanawia się nad kłamstwem Applejack, ale dochodzi do wniosku, że ona nigdy nie kłamie i kontynuuje poszukiwanie reszty. Pinkie Pie robi się poważna thumb Pinkie w podskokach przemierza labirynt i dochodzi do balonowego ogrodu, z balonami które przypominają te, z jej znaczka. Bardzo podobało jej się to miejsce, dopóki jeden z balonów chwyta ją za nogę i przewraca się prosto do kałuży z błotem. Wtedy pojawia się Discord, a Pinkie tłumaczy mu, że to nie jest zabawne, ponieważ śmieją się z niej, a nie z nią. Discord mówi, że jej przyjaciółki zawsze śmieją się z niej i hipnotyzuje ją. Pinkie szarzeje, podobnie jak Applejack i z śmieszki przeradza się w ponuraka. Wtedy odkrywa ją Twilight, ale Pinkie naskakuje na nią, by nie była taka zadowolona. Twilight myśli, że to od stresu i jak najszybciej postanawia znaleźć resztę. Rarity odnajduje przyjaciela thumb|left Rarity idzie przez labirynt i narzeka sama do siebie, kiedy nagle natrafia na trzy diamenty ukryte w skale, które wyglądają tak jak te z jej boku. W diamentach ukazuje się twarz Discorda, który mówi jej, że jest szczęściarą i zaczyna ją hipnotyzować. Rarity odwraca się i usiłuje odejść, ale bezskutecznie. Rzuca się na ścianę i kopytami próbuje wyciągnąć z niej diamenty. W końcu jej się to udaje i naszym oczom ukazuje się ogromny, błyszczący diament. Wtedy pojawia się Twilight, Applejack i Pinkie. Okazuje się, że diament to tak naprawdę tylko wielka skała, ale zaczarowana Rarity widzi ją jako swój skarb. Fluttershy staje się okrutna thumb Zamiast iść do środka labiryntu, Fluttershy chowa się po krzakach. Po chwili zauważa motylki, identyczne jak te na jej znaczku i biegnie za nimi. Wtedy motylki zaczynają mówić do niej głosem Discorda, o tym, jak źle musi jej być wiedząc, że przyjaciółki mają ją za słabą i bezużyteczną; Fluttershy odpowiada, że wie, że jest słaba, ale cieszy się że jest akceptowana. Discord ponownie próbuje ją przekabacić na swoją stronę, sugerując, że przyjaciółki wytykają jej wady, ale Fluttershy ponownie zaprzecza. Wtedy Discord traci cierpliwość i rzuca na nią urok, przez który Fluttershy z miłej i uroczej zamienia się w bezwzględną i złośliwą. Po chwili znika kolejna ściana labiryntu i Twilight, Applejack, Rarity i Pinkie odnajdują Fluttershy. Twilight cieszy się na jej widok, jednak Fluttershy jest dla niej nie miła, a później nawet popycha Pinkie na żywopłot. Twilight zdaje sobie w końcu sprawę, że z jej przyjaciółkami dzieje się coś złego i na pewno nie jet to stres. Rainbow Dash - szantaż Discorda thumb|left Rainbow Dash biega po labiryncie, kiedy jej oczom ukazuje się chmura z tęczową błyskawica, podobna do tej z jej boku. Dash biegnie za nią i napotyka Discorda, który leży na chmurkowym hamaku. Rainbow chce z nim walczyć, ale on twierdzi, że chce jej tylko coś powiedzieć. Zahipnotyzowanej Rainbow ukazuje się wizja upadającego Cloudsdale. Discord mówi jej, że może zabrać swoje skrzydła i odlecieć do ukochanego miejsca lub wciąż grać w grę. Kucyk pod wpływem szantażu ze strony Discorda zgadza się na tę pierwszą opcję, ponieważ zależy jej na rodzinnym mieście. Epilog thumb Applejack, Pinkie, Fluttershy, Rarity oraz Twilight niosąca "diament" wciąż chodzą po labiryncie i szukają Rainbow. Wtedy zdenerwowana Applejack, mówi, że ta ich opuściła, a Twilight odpowiada, że ona nigdy by tego nie zrobiła. Kiedy jednak patrzy w niebo okazuje się, że Dash zabrała swoje skrzydła i wyleciała z labiryntu. Wtedy znikają wszystkie jego ściany, a Discord kończy grę, mówiąc, że zostały złamane obie zasady. Po tym jak Twilight i Rarity odzyskują swoje rogi, a Fluttershy skrzydła, Discord otwiera parasolkę, każe kucykom przygotować się na burzę chaosu, śmieje się maniakalnie, a odcinek się kończy. Fabuła (Część 2) Chaos Na początku odcinka Twilight Sparkle oraz zaczarowane już Rarity, Applejack, Pinkie Pie i Fluttershy kłócą się między sobą. Pinkie Pie i Fluttershy sprzeczają się od śmiech, a Applejack i Rarity o "diament", o którym AJ skłamała, że Twilight kazała go podzielić. Discord natomiast siedzi na kanapie, je popcorn i cieszy się spektaklem. Twilight zarzuca mu, że nie miały szans znaleźć Klejnotów, skoro zniszczył labirynt. Discord śmieje się i pokazuje Twilight Sparkle retrospekcję z zamku, kiedy to przedstawiał im rymowaną zagadkę oraz napomina, że nigdy nie powiedział, że klejnoty są w labiryncie. Później ironicznie mówi, że może "magia przyjaźni" im pomoże oraz odchodzi "siać spustoszenie". Twilight Sparkle zastanawia się, co może znaczyć zdanie "gdzie dróg początek był" i wnioskuje, że muszą wrócić do Ponyville. Klejnoty Harmonii Podczas ciężkiej podroży wypełnionej mydlanymi drogami i długonogimi króliczkami, przyjaciółki wciąż sprawiają Twilight kłopoty. Ponownie rozmawia z Discordem, który przedstawia jej Ponyville jako nowa stolicę chaosu. W końcu dochodzą do biblioteki, a zaczarowane kucyki tracą jeszcze więcej koloru. Rarity nie wchodzi do środka i mówi, że razem z nią musi wejść też Tom. Wyjaśnia, że Tom to imię, które nadała swojemu diamentowi. Zrezygnowana Twilight wrzuca głaz do domu, robiąc wielką dziurę w ścianie. Spike odnajduje dla Twilight książkę o klejnotach harmonii, ale przyjaciółki przekazują ją między sobą, by na złość, nie dopuścić do niej Twilight. Kiedy w końcu udaje jej się ją odzyskać, okazuje się, że Klejnoty były cały czas w niej. thumb|left Sfrustrowana, że jej przyjaciółki nic sobie nie robią, na siłę zakłada im ich naszyjniki. Z powodu braku Rainbow Dash, jej naszyjnik dostaje Spike. Twilight wypycha kucyki na zewnątrz i postanawia pokonać Discorda. Przyjaciółki formują szyk i próbują aktywować moc klejnotów, ale ostatecznie im się to nie udaje. Po utracie całej nadziei, Twilight rezygnuje z walki i postanawia rozstać się z przyjaciółkami. Jej kolor zmienia się na szary, a z jej oka wypływa łza, która na ziemi układa się w kształt, podzielonego na pół serca. Discord uradowany, świętuje swoje zwycięstwo, wprowadzając w Ponyville jeszcze większy chaos. Magia przyjaźni thumb|left Twilight wyrzuca swój diadem elementu magii i mówi Spike'owi, że opuszczają Ponyville. Jednak Spike zwija się z bólu i co chwilę "wypluwa" kolejne zwoje od Księżniczki Celestii. Okazuje się, że są to raporty o przyjaźni, które Twilight jej wysłała. Po ich przeczytaniu, Twilight znów uświadamia sobie jak ważna jest przyjaźń, odzyskuje determinację i kolor i wyrusza, by odzyskać przyjaciółki. Do pierwotnych form Twilight przybywa na farmę Sweet Apple i używa zaklęcia, które odczarowuje Applejack. Farmerka przeprasza Twilight za swoje zachowanie i wyjaśnia, że ponieważ nie mogła znieść prawdy, zaczęła kłamać. Później tego samego czaru używa na Fluttershy, której z kolei wydawało się, że jej brutalne zachowanie było tylko "strasznym snem". Przywraca do normy też Rarity, która wyrzuca wielką skałę i prosi, by więcej o tym nie mówić. Ostatnia jest Pinkie Pie, która śmieje się z tego, że była szara. thumb Przyjaciółki odnajdą Rainbow Dash, która siedzi na małej chmurce w przeświadczeniu, że jest to Cloudsdale. Fluttershy podlatuje do śpiącej Dashie, z zamiarem związania jej, by Twilight mogła ją odczarować. Jednak jej miła natura, nakazuje jej obudzić przyjaciółkę i zapytać, czy nie miałaby nic przeciwko temu. Rainbow łapie "Cloudsdale" i odlatuje. Twilight, Rarity, Pinkie i AJ gonią ją w balonie, który ciągnie Fluttershy. Applejack próbuje złapać Rainbow na linę, ale zahacza się ona o kopyta Rarity i Pinkie, które wypadają z balonu i zwisają. Rarity krzyczy na Pinkie, że ta nie zabezpieczyła liny. Fluttershy nie jest w stanie nadążyć za Rainbow, ale kiedy przypomina sobie, że Discord może na stałe przejąć władzę, denerwuje się i przyśpiesza. Wtedy Applejack ponownie zarzuca na Dashie linię i ściąga ją na ziemię. Tam Twilight przywraca ją do pierwotnej formy. Konfrontacja z Discordem thumb|left Kucyki, z powrotem będące sobą, konfrontują się z Discordem, który siedzi na tronie ze szklanką mleka czekoladowego w ręce. Wypija szklankę, a jej zawartość wyrzuca. Discord jest niezwykle pewny siebie i nie wierzy, że magia przyjaźni może go pokonać. Jest więc łatwym celem. Ponieważ kucyki znowu władają klejnotami, aktywują ich moc i tworzą wielką tęczę, podobną do tej, którą pokonały Nightmare Moon. Discord patrzy na nią z przerażeniem, a za chwilę zostaje zamieniony w kamień, Ponyville wraca do normy, a chaos i dysharmonia znikają. Zakończenie thumb Na końcu odcinka, Księżniczka Celestia organizuje uroczystość na cześć bohaterek, na której dziękuje im za pokonanie Discorda oraz odsłania nowy witraż, który przedstawia ich zwycięstwo. Cytaty (Część 1) :Scootaloo: Fajnie byłoby mieć taką w Lidze Znaczkowej. :Apple Bloom: Fajnie, jeżeli jest się w czymś zwyciężycielem. :Sweetie Belle: To nie jest słowo! :Scootaloo: A co ty jesteś, słownik? :Sweetie Belle: To nie chaos, głuptasie! :Scootaloo: Nie używaj słów, który znaczenia nie znasz, to też jest chaos. :Sweetie Belle: Nie jest! :Apple Bloom: Nieprawda! :Pinkie Pie: Jedna chwilunia! Wielki chaos zaczął się od deszczu czekoladowego! Czekoladowego! : :Rarity: Zatrzymajcie klejnoty. Ja wezmę skrzynię! :Pinkie Pie: Dobra, gdybym była potrzebna, będę pić czekoladę z czekoladowej kałuży, przez wielką słomkę! :Discord: Sensu? Co zabawnego może w tym być? :Discord: Zapomniałem jaka potrafisz być ponura. To już robi się nudne. :Rainbow Dash: Hej! Nikt nie będzie obrażał księżniczki! :Discord: Och, ty musisz być Rainbow Dash, znana z lojalności i to ten element harmonii reprezentujesz. :Rainbow Dash: Tak jest! Zawsze będę lojalna wobec księżniczki! :Discord: Jeszcze zobaczymy. :Pinkie Pie: śmiech On stoi ci na głowie! :Discord: ::Zwroty i zakręty to część mojej gry ::A wszystko znajdziesz tam ::Gdzie dróg początek był. :Twilight/Rarity: Twój róg! Mój róg! krzyczą :Discord: Powinnyście teraz zobaczyć wasze miny! Bezcenne! :Discord: ::Nie każdą prawdę ::Łatwo jest znieść, ::Czasami kłamstwo ::Smakuje lepiej. :Discord (jako motyle): Fluttershy, wygląda na to, że twoje przyjaciółki cię opuściły. :Fluttershy: Och nie, one na pewno mnie teraz szukają. :Discord (jako motyle): Musisz być smutna wiedząc, że uważają cię za słabą i bezużyteczną. :Fluttershy: Niekoniecznie, tak, jestem słaba, ale doceniam to, że mnie akceptują. :Discord (jako motyle): Tak, zawsze cię to pogrąża, znaczy... Zawsze wytykają ci twoje wady, co? :Fluttershy: Ale to nie prawda. Myślę, że jestem szczęściarą, mając przyjaciółki, które całkowicie mnie akceptują. :Discord: Och, skończ z tym w końcu! Fluttershy Byłaś miła wystarczająco długo! Czas być okrutną! Arrivederci! :Rarity: ...Tylko nie próbuj mi go zabrać. Wiem, gdzie cię szukać. :Discord: ::Przed wielką próbą cię stawia los, ::Wybierzesz, dobrze czy popełnisz błąd? ::A wybór zły, oznacza, że dom ::Bardzo szybko bez ciebie rozpadnie się w proch. :Discord: Wygląda na to, że wywołamy teraz wielką burzę chaosu! :Celestia : Ta komnata była chroniona przez zaklęcie, które tylko ja znałam. To nie ma sensu . :Discord : HA HA HA, sensu, co zabawnego może w tym być? :Celestia : Discord, pokaż się. :Discord : HA HA, stęskniłaś się za mną, Celestio? Bo ja tak. Jako kamień czułem się bardzo samotny ale skąd ty mogłaś o tym wiedzieć? Ja nie zamieniałem kucyków w kamień. :Celestia : Dosyć, co zrobiłeś z elementami harmonii? :Discord : Pożyczyłem je sobie na jedną, małą chwilkę. Cytaty (Część 2) :Discord: się :Pinkie Pie: A ty z czego tak się śmiejesz!? :Discord: Jesteście najśmieszniejszymi stworzeniami jakie kiedykolwiek widziałem. :Pinkie Pie: Odwołaj to! Zastanów się zanim zaczniesz śmiać się z Pink...ie Pie! :Fluttershy: Ach tak? Więc ha, ha. :Pinkie Pie: Przestań! :Fluttershy: Nie. Ha, ha. :Pinkie Pie: Przestań! :Fluttershy: Nie. Ha ha-ha ha ha. :Twilight Sparkle: Przestań Discord, nie grasz fair play :Discord: Ja nie gram fair play? To może się nie znamy. Jestem Discord, duch chaosu i dysharmonii, witam. :Twilight Sparkle: Jak możemy znaleźć elementy harmonii, skoro zniszczyłeś labirynt zanim doszłyśmy do końca?! :Discord: O, zaraz czy wy... ahahaha, zabawne! Myślałyście, że elementy są w labiryncie? (zwroty i zakręty to część mojej gry, a wszystko znajdziesz tam gdzie dróg początek był.) Nigdy nie powiedziałem że są w labiryncie. :Twilight Sparkle: 'Ale, ale... :'Discord: Próbuj dalej, Twilight Sparkle. szyderczo Może twoja magia przyjaźni ci pomoże. A teraz wybacz, wracam siać spustoszenie. :Fluttershy: Dobra robota, skarby. Mamusia jest dumna! :Twilight Sparkle: Ponyville ma być centrum świata chaosu? Nie, jeśli mam tu coś do powiedzenia! :Fluttershy: Nie martw się - nie masz. śmiech :Spike: chrapie A! Brrr! Dlaczego to zrobiłaś, Fluttershy? :Fluttershy: Bo wyglądałeś tak spokojnie. :Fluttershy: Hej, Twilight, co jest mokre i głupawe? :Twilight Sparkle: Fluttershy, mam już dosyć tego–plusk :Fluttershy: Twoja twarz! bang :Twilight Sparkle: Cofnijcie się! Wszystkie! To moja książka i będę ją czytać!! :Twilight Sparkle: Widzicie? Tu są! Znalazłyśmy Klejnoty Harmonii! Razem! :Applejack: ziewa :Twilight Sparkle: Nic was to nie obchodzi, co? :Wszystkie: Nie! :Twilight Sparkle: wzdycha Nie sądziłam, że to się stanie. Przyjaciółki... kompletnie powariowały! Naszyjnik! Naszyjnik! Naszyjnik! Naszyjnik! I wielka korona! Chodźcie wszystkie, idziemy! :Spike: Ale Twilight, nie zapomniałaś o kimś? :Twilight Sparkle: Nie. Mamy kłamczuchę, gbura, chciwca i brutala. To chyba nam wystarczy. :Spike: No a co z Rainbow Dash? :Twilight Sparkle: Gratulacje Spike, ty będziesz Rainbow Dash. No jazda! :Spike: Ja? No-no ale co będzie jeśli się dowie, że się pod nią podszywam? Jęczy To się źle skończy. :Twilight Sparkle: Uwaga! Nadchodzi Tom! :Twilight Sparkle: Co to ma znaczyć? :Applejack: Moja działa. Te wasze pewnie są do bani. :Pinkie Pie: Nie cierpię tych Klejnotów Harmonii! :Fluttershy: Hmph! Śmieci. :Rarity: MOJE! :Discord: Discord włada, Celestia spada! :Spike: jęczy :Twilight Sparkle: Masz rację. Muszę walczyć o naszą przyjaźń. Dla nich. Dla mnie. Dla Equestrii! :Rarity: Jak ona może myśleć, że ta mała cienka chmurka to Cloudsdale? :Applejack: Tak samo jak ty myślałaś, że ta wielka skała jest diamentem. :Rarity: Chyba miałyśmy już więcej o tym nie mówić. :Rarity: Och, Fluttershy, czy możesz być tak miła i lecieć szybciej? :Fluttershy: łzy Nie mogę! :Twilight Sparkle: Jeśli jej nie złapiesz, Discord wygra! :Fluttershy: Ten... wielki... wstrętny... ZŁOŚNIK! :Discord: się Chaos to wspaniała, wspaniała rzecz. :Twilight Sparkle: Nie tak wspaniała jak... przyjaźń! :Twilight Sparkle: Dobra dziewczyny, pokażmy mu, co potrafi przyjaźń! :Pinkie Pie: Zaraz-zaraz czekoladowy deszcz i warczy Ciekawostki Polski tytuł odcinka jest nawiązaniem do filmu "Powrót Do przyszłości". Galeria Zobacz również *Discord *Klejnoty Harmonii de:Freundschaft über alles, Teil 1 en:The Return of Harmony Part 1 Kategoria:Odcinki 2 sezonu